Esmeralda De Sangue
by MariDark
Summary: Hermione Granger é uma garota inteligente, valente e leal. Mas apesar disso, Hermione é ingênua e insegura. Mas ela tem seu amigo secreto que sempre está lá para ela. O garoto que sempre aparece em seus sonhos, mas nunca mostra seu rosto. Existem segredos que deveriam ter ficado guardados. Esse é um deles.
1. Capitulo 1 Antes do depois ter aconteci

**Harry Potter e Percy Jackson não me pertencem.**

**Capitulo 1 – Antes do depois ter acontecido**

Em um dia chuvoso em Londres, uma bela mulher saia de sua casa. Essa mulher era alta, com belas curvas, e cabelos compridos cacheados, e de uma mistura de castanho e dourado. Rosto angelical e olhos cor de mel. Com roupas negras, e um guarda chuva para fugir da chuva. A mulher correu até um bar, O Caldeirão Furado. Sentou-se numa mesa e chamou.

-Tom! Tom traga-me uma cerveja-amanteigada!- Respondeu sorridente para o homem atrás do balcão.

-Claro! Senhorita Nolee!- Grito o homem começando a preparar a cerveja.

A castanha sorriu para o homem em resposta em quanto esperava a cerveja.

Nolee Eureka Connolly era o nome da bela mulher. Uma bruxa de 20 anos. Ex-aluna da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, a qual ela pertenceu a Corvinal. Ela era de uma família de puros-sangues, bem tradicional. Mas ao contrario de sua família, ela era uma pessoa doce, e completamente amável. Sem preconceito algum.

Nolee estava sentada numa mesa, bebendo sua cerveja- amanteigada, quando um belo homem de cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos avermelhados, pele bronzeada, alto e forte, entra no pequeno bar bruxo. Nolee nuca tinha visto homem tão belo quanto aquele. Era simplesmente magnifico demais para ser verdade.

Assim que o belo homem pousou seus olhos na bela mulher que estava sentada numa pequena mesa, no canto, e bebendo oque parecia ser um copo grande de cerveja. Dando um sorrisinho de lado, foi em direção à bela mulher e pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se na mesma mesa que, sem nem sequer perguntar.

-Não acha uma falta de educação sentar-se a mesa de uma dama, que ao menos conhece, sem pedir?- Pousando lentamente seu copo de cerveja na mesa e colocando seu rosto apoiado nas mãos, Nolee falou ao desconhecido, porem belo, homem.

-Não, se eu estiver prestes a conhecê-la. E ainda tenho a ousadia de dizer que essa dama é a mais bela que já vi. – Falou o homem galanteador para Nolee, que deu um pequeno e tímido sorriso para o castanho desconhecido.

-Pois quero que saiba que acabou de conquistar a bela dama. – Falou Nolee para ele. Que somente aumentou ainda mais seu sorriso. Depois Nolee estendeu sua mão para o castanho. – Prazer sou Nolee Connolly.

-Prazer em conhecê-la Srtª Connolly.

-Por favor, chama-me só de Nolee. – Falou Nolee gentilmente para o castanho. – E você?

-O que me tem bela moça? Eu acho que eu estaria ótimo em ter só _você. - _Falou o castanho de belos olhos avermelhados.

Dando um sorriso enorme respondeu. – Quero dizer, qual o seu nome, homem misterioso?- Falou olhando nos olhos dele.

-Meu nome? Hunf, meu nome é...

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Corria pela rua apreçada. Estava com medo. Ele estava a perseguindo desde que soube _dela_. Há dois dias. Dois dias! Só dois dias e a vida _delas_ estava arruinada. Não podia nem fazer nada por _ela._ Já tinha pesquisado e combinado tudo com uma família de trouxas. Eles iriam cuidar _dela_.

Depois da noite que teve com ele. Sabia que não o veria novamente. Não era ingênua desse jeito. Mas foi ingênua, irresponsável e burra. Pois não tinha tomado uma poção para não engravidar. Por isso duas semanas depois de tudo foi que veio os enjoos, a fome, e tudo mais. Foi burra.

Resolveu sair de Londres. Sabia que se ele soubesse da criança teria vários problemas. Não que naquela época soubesse oque ele era. Só tinha um mau pressentimento. Quando a criança nasceu foi que descobriu que era uma menina. Depois de dois dias ele já sabia, e estava atrás dela. Foi ai que se lembrou da família trouxa que andara observando desde que soube que estava gravida. E voltou correndo para Londres.

Quando chegou à frente da casa da família trouxa, deixou a menina, junto a uma carta que tinha escrito ao longo do tempo. Deixou a sua pequena lá. Deu-lhe um beijo demorado na testa enquanto escorria lagrimas de seus olhos. E sussurrou:

-Eu te amo. Eu te amo mais do que tudo minha filha. Fique com meu colar, e mesmo que não lembre, saiba que você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. E que não me arrependo da noite em que estive com _ele_, pois foi essa noite que me trouxe você minha querida. – Falou olhando para sua filha.

Tocou a campainha e saiu correndo dali, para que ninguém a visse. Logo depois aparatou para seu apartamento. Passou-se 5 minutos e _ele _de repente apareceu na sua frente.

Não falou nada, nem mesmo olhou direito. Simplesmente fechou os olhos e esperou a morte chegar. E antes de tudo seu ultimo pensamento foi...

_Pelo menos você está segura, minha filha. Minha preciosa Hermione._


	2. Capitulo 2 Príncipe Do Mar dos Sonhos

**Harry Potter e Percy Jackson não me pertencem.**

**Capitulo 2- Príncipe Do Mar dos Sonhos**

**Londres. 19h55m. Segunda-feira**

Tinha se passado 2 semanas desde que Tom Riddle, mais conhecido como Voldemort, foi morto por Harry Potter, O menino que sobreviveu. Nesse tempo eu e Rony começamos a namorar a serio. Hogwarts estava sendo reconstruída, com magica é claro. Daqui a umas duas semanas será 1º de setembro. E nossas aulas iriam começar. Isso mesmo, você não leu errado. Nossas aulas vão começar. Neville, Luna e outros que estudaram no sétimo ano, quando Snape era o diretor, disseram que aquele ano não valeu em nada para eles. E que iriam refazer o sétimo ano. Gina como estava fazendo o sexto ano, ira cursa o sétimo ano com todos nos, ela está tão feliz que chega a ser irritante. Rony já não está tão animado, tentou até fugir. Mas a Srª Weasley o impediu dizendo que sim, ele iria fazer o sétimo ano, e não largaria a escola como fizeram os irmãos dele, Fred e Jorge. Que, alias, não era mais Fred e Jorge. Fred tinha, morrido na batalha em Hogwarts. O s Weasleys tentavam seguir em frente com aquilo, principalmente Jorge. Harry nunca tinha sido tão famoso na vida, quando fomos compra nosso material escolar no Beco Diagonal, chegamos a usar a capa da invisibilidade! Foi um grande sufoco. E eu? Bem, a única coisa que eu pensava era em meus pais. Em quando eu tinha apagado a mente deles, para que não lembrassem mais de mim, e assim ficassem seguros. Mas o problema era que a guerra tinha acabado. Eles podiam se lembrar de mim agora. Sentia-me arrependida de ter lançado aquele Obliviate.

Eu tinha acabado de sair da Toca, estava na Londres trouxa, fiquei andando calmamente, eu não tinha pressa mesmo. Até que cheguei ao meu destino. Minha antiga casa. A qual não tem nenhum vestígio de que eu estive ali. Meus pais...será que ainda estavam lá? Só tem um jeito de descobrir.

Comecei a andar lentamente e relutante até a porta da casa. Da minha casa. Ou será que da minha Ex-casa? É melhor não pensar nisso.

Bati na porta umas três vezes seguidas e ninguém atendeu. Voltei uns passos para olhar o céu e vi que estava com muitas nuvens escuras. Isso era ruim.

Vi que na casa da frente tinha algumas pessoas e me lembrei de que elas eram amigas dos meus pais. Olhei para os dois lados da rua e atravessei correndo. Quando estava na frente da porta dei duas batidas com firmeza, afinal eu era uma Grifinoria. Depois de alguns segundos, um garoto gordo e cheio de espinhas, e usando roupas ridículas com um óculo horríveis atendeu a porta. E quando me viu de um enorme e me olhou de um jeito estranho.

-Hãn...Oi...Eu queria saber se os vizinhos da frente, da casa 72, ainda estão morando lá. É que eu sou amiga deles.

-Você é amiga dos Granger? – Perguntou ele com um pouco de...esperança? Assenti, mesmo assim. – Olha que coincidência! Eu e minha família também somos! Prazer Sou Lourensio Howard! – Falou ele. E de repente me veio um flash. "_Ele é aquele garoto estranho que ficava me atormentando!"._

_ - _Prazer! Agora pode me dizer se os Granger ainda moram aqui? Por que meu marido está me esperando. – Falei. Não queria de jeito nenhum que aquele garoto tivesse esperanças comigo. Ele me olhos meio decepcionado, e depois disse.

-Não. Os Granger se mudaram. E parece que pra outro país. E na despedida, disseram que não pensavam em voltar. Nem mesmo para visitar. Desde então não se sabe mais nada deles. – Falou ele. E então meu mundo caiu.

Como assim? Como assim não viram mais para Londres? Ah, claro Hermione. Foi você que plantou esse pensamento neles. Segurei minhas lagrimas e me despedi do garoto.

-Ah! Então irei usar as chaves que eles me deram. Obrigada. – Disse pondo um ponto final na conversa.

Virei às costas para aquele idiota e logo pude ouvi-lo praguejar alguma coisa apara logo depois fecha a porta.

Corri para a porta da minha casa. Olhei para os lados e falei...

-_Alarromora _- E logo a porta se abriu.

Entrei e vi que todos os moveis estavam com lençóis brancos cobrindo-os. Olhei ao redor e vi que tinha poeira e teias de aranha numa quantidade que só se encontrava em casas abandonadas. Pelo jeito eles foram embora e nem devem ter pegado as próprias roupas. Já podia sentir as lagrimas se formando nos meus olhos. Mas antes fui racional.

Entrei, e logo depois fechei a porta e tranquei a porta. Logo depois coloquei feitiços, para impedir que qualquer pessoa entrasse (trouxa ou bruxa) e coloquei _Abaffiato._

Olhei ao redor e logo uma voizinha na minha cabeça disse.

_-Hermione. Seja esperta. Seus pais talvez estejam mortos, sim. Mas eles nunca a deixaram entrar no porão, por causa daquele baú estranho. Vá lá. De uma olhada. Hoje você descobrirá qual era esse segredo que eles tanto guardavam!_

Foi ouvindo essa voizinha que comecei a andar em direção a cozinha. Onde ficava a porta que dava acesso para o porão. A curiosidade me matava.

Ainda me lembrava daquele dia. O dia que quando ainda nem sabia que era bruxa, pela primeira vez meus pais brigaram comigo.

**Flashback**

_ Eu ainda tinha uns cinco anos. Quando nos mudamos para nossa nova casa. Não tínhamos mudado de cidade nem nada. Só de casa._

_ Quando os homens que estavam colocando os moveis dentro de casa descarregaram um pequeno baú. O homem que o carregava o mostrou para minha mãe. Ouvi-a dizendo ao mesmo tempo em que pegava nervosamente o pequeno baú._

_ -Pode deixar que isso eu levo. – Falou nervosamente para o homem, que olhou de um jeito suspeito para ela._

_ Então ela entrou rapidamente em casa. Mas consegui segui-la e ver o local que ela colocou o pequeno baú. Era dentro de outro baú só que bem grande. Onde eu já tinha a visto colocar algumas coisas. Vi ela pegando uma chave no bolso e abrindo o grande baú. Eu acho que era por que o bauzinho não tinha fechadura. Então colocou o bauzinho dentro do baú grande e o trancou. Depois sai correndo._

_ Algumas horas mais tarde ela disse para os homens, que poderiam levar o baú grande para o porão. Os segui e vi que colocaram no porão em canto bem escondido._

_ Depois fui conversar com minha mãe sobre meu novo quarto. Fui andando e conversando com ela por um bom tempo até que fomos para o quarto dela. Enquanto me sentava na cama vi ela guardando a chave numa gaveta na penteadeira dela._

_ Alguns dias depois minha mãe e meu pai estavam conversando comuns vizinhos novos. E pelo que parecia ia demorar um pouco. Então aproveitei e fui correndo para o quarto dela, peguei a chave do baú grande e fui correndo para o porão. Procurei o baú ele estava no mesmo canto que tinham deixado. Fui lá e abri-o. Lá tinha varias coisas antigas, e também coisas que eu não conhecia. Procurei e vi o bauzinho tirei-o do grande baú, e tentei abri-lo. Mas não consegui. Foi quando ouvi meus pais gritarem meu nome. Logo depois tiraram o bauzinho da minha mão, jogaram dentro do grande baú, e logo depois o trancaram. E me arrastaram de lá. E depois levei uma enorme bronca. Fiquei com tanto medo que nem entrava mais no porão._

**Fim do Flashback**

Lancei _Alarromora_ na porta do porão e entrei, fui descendo as escadas. E como estava escuro, murmurei um _Lumos_, e uma luz apareceu na ponta de minha varinha. Fui caminhando até o baú grande, e quando achei, abri-o com um _Alarromora_.

Olhei dentro dele, e estava do mesmo jeito que eu o tinha deixado há anos atrás. E logo o vi. O pequeno baú negro com detalhes de rosas tribais em prata esculpida nele. Era realmente muito bonito.

O peguei, e depois sai do porão. Fiquei o admirando. Logo depois olhei para o meu relógio, e vi que já era tarde.

Retirei os feitiços de proteção da casa, e logo depois aparatei para a Toca.

**Na Toca. 21h00m. Segunda-feira**

Quando cheguei, estava um alvoroço ali dentro.

A SrªWeasley correndo gritando para todos que era para me acharem por que só assim iriamos jantar. O Srº Weasley indo pra lá e pra cá para conseguir pegar seus sapatos que estavam enfeitiçados. Jorge, Harry, Gina, Rony e todo o resto gritando meu nome. Estava tão engraçada a cena que não aguentei e comecei a rir bem alto. Então todos pararam e olharam para mim. E isso me fez rir mais ainda.

Depois de que me acalmei a Srª Weasley falou...

-Bem, achei a Hermione. Agora vão lavar as mãos para jantarmos! –Falou ela indo para a cozinha.

Eu fui correndo para o quarto que eu dividia com Gina, pois sabia que ela, Harry e Rony iriam me fazer perguntas como: Onde você estava? Oque estava fazendo? Com quem estava? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Era sempre assim. Quando cheguei, rapidamente guardei caixa no meu malão e depois o fechei. Logo depois entrarão no quarto Rony, Gina e Harry.

- Mione, onde você tava? E com quem? – Perguntou Rony com suas orelhas vermelhas, e com raiva.

-Estávamos preocupados! Você não é de sair assim sem avisar nada! – Falou Gina do mesmo jeito que Rony. Só que com preocupação na voz em vez de raiva.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Mi? – Perguntou Harry com preocupação e carinho nos olhos.

-Gente não foi nada de mais. Eu só...só... – Não consegui completar por que Rony me interrompeu.

-Só oque? Não faz nem um mês que estamos namorando e você já está me traindo? Por que pra sair desse jeito, só pode ser isso não é mesmo?

Fiquei paralisada com oque Rony me disse. Ele acha que eu estava o traindo? Só por que eu sai? Abaixei minha cabeça contendo a vontade de chorar. Enquanto minha franja agora lisa cobria meu rosto. Estava tremendo de raiva. Então falei pra ele com a minha voz tão fria quanto gelo.

-Não Ronald. Eu não estava te traindo. – Eu falei. E depois continuei, levantando a cabeça e lançando um sorriso irônico nele, enquanto falava olhando para ele. – A não ser é claro. Que você considere que eu procurar pistas dos meus pais e visitar minha antiga casa para saber se eles ainda estão lá, seja traição. A não ser que procurar informações com vizinhos, e descobri que eles saíram da Europa e foram para não sei aonde, seja traição. A não ser que descobrir que talvez eles estejam mortos, seja traição. Se isso tudo na sua língua significa traição Ronald, quer dizer Weasley, então eu não sei oque eu estava fazendo. – Falei e ele arregalou os olhos. Gina e Harry estavam paralisados.

-M-m-o-o-r-r-t-t-o-o-s?- O Weasley gaguejou. – Mi, me desculpa amor. Eu não sabia. É que você sumiu por um tempo. E eu achei...Nossa! Eu fui muito burro Hermione! Por favor! Me desculpa! Você sabe que eu te am...

- Cala a boca! Você e seu ciúme ridículo me mostra o verdadeiro idiota que você é! – Falei com minhas lagrimas já rolando pelo rosto. – Você não sabe o quanto eu estava me segurando para não chorar com isso tudo! Mas a única coisa que mantem de pé aqui sem chorar, é que talvez eles estejam vivos! Podem estar passando fome, e não sei oque mais! Mas eles podem estar vivos! E é isso que me mantem aqui Weasley! Você pensava oque? Que eu estava por ai me agarrando com quem? Neville? Malfoy? Pois saiba que se um dia acontecer de que eu não queira mais você, eu não serei baixa ao ponto de lhe trair! Irei falar com você e dizer que já não o quero mais! E não diga que me ama! Por que isso não parece ser verdade!

Logo depois disso ficou um clima pesado no quarto. Eu entrei no banheiro, lavei meu rosto, fiz um feitiço para tirar os vestígios de que eu estava chorando e sai do banheiro. Olhei para Harry e Gina e disse...

-Harry, Gina. Vamos jantar? – Falei olhando para eles.

-Vamos. – Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Quando passei por Rony, parei um pouco atrás dele e disse...

- Quero que saiba que ainda amo você. Mas se continuar desse jeito, esse sentimento pode se transformar em outro, e não me parece que esse "outro" seja um sentimento bom.

Logo depois sai para jantar com Harry e Gina. Rony não apareceu para o jantar naquele dia.

**Quarto da Gina. 00h27m. Domingo.**

Já tinha se passado duas semanas, praticamente, e daqui a algumas horas iriamos embarcar para Hogwarts. Eu não conseguia dormir. Estava ansiosa demais.

Eu e Rony não nos falamos mais. Não tinha me arrependido do que tinha falado a ele. Era a verdade. E não poderia ter ficado calada, enquanto me culpava por algo que eu não tinha feito. Ele era injusto comigo. Eu simplesmente queria ter meus pais de volta. E não tinha nada de errado nisso. Em meio a essa confusão toda não tinha aberto o bauzinho. Estava curiosa. Mas não poderia abri-lo na Toca. Era arriscado. Por isso escondi-o entre minhas roupas, no fundo do meu malão. Quando estivesse em Hogwarts, sozinha, eu iria abri-lo.

Gina e eu conversamos e ela concordou plenamente no que eu tinha dito pro Rony, e falou até pra mãe dela, que me apoiou completamente. Mas eu pedi para que Molly não falasse nada com ele. Que era para resolvermos sozinhos aquele problema, e com um pouco de esforço, ela concordou comigo.

Era tanta coisa acontecendo, que acabei adormecendo pensando nisso enquanto olhava as estrelas pela janela do quarto da Gina.

E rezei para o meu_ príncipe dos sonhos_ aparecesse. Afinal, ele era o único que me entendia.


	3. Capitulo 3 – Sonhos Conectados Pelo Laço

****Harry Potter e Percy Jackson não me pertencem.****

**Capitulo 3 – Sonhos Conectados Pelo Laço Escarlate**

_Estava andando. Andando na água. No mar para ser exata. Quando de longe, o vejo. O meu príncipe. Logico que só a Gina sabe sobre ele. Nem Harry, nem Rony, sabem dele. Só a Gina._

_Ele, como sempre, estava vestido de preto. Em pé na água assim como eu. Virado para mim. Só conseguia ver sua boca e nada mais._

_-Oi. Faz um tempo, né? – Perguntei. E mesmo de longe, pude ver que ele estava sorrindo._

_-Sim. Faz tempo. Mas então...como se sente? Aquele garoto fez oque para você? – Perguntou ele. Sorri em resposta._

_-Ele e eu brigamos. – Falei. Olhando para ele._

_-Hum...Mas não fique assim.. Talvez vocês entendam. – Falou ele sorrindo pra mim._

_-Humm...Não encontrei meus pais. Acho que estão mortos._

_-Não ache isso. Se eles estão diga somente que eles estão em um lugar melhor._

_-Obrigada. Você sempre me ajuda. Se existir, você deve ter muitos amigos._

_-Claro. E se você existir, também deve ter muitos amigos._

Levantei rapidamente. Estava suada e assustada. Como assim? Como assim se eu existir?

Deixei isso de lado. Afinal era só um sonho. Peguei meu celular, e vi que eram quatro da manhã. Suspirei. Deitei na cama e esperei o sono chegar. Dormi o resto da noite, sem sonhos dessa vez.

**Em algum lugar dos EUA – 4h00 – Domingo**

_Estava andando. Andando na água. No mar para ser exato. Quando de longe a vejo. Ao minha garota. Logico que ninguém sabe sobre ela. Nem Grover, nem Annabeth, sabem dela. Só...eu mesmo._

_Ela, como sempre, estava vestida de preto. Em pé na água assim como eu. Virada para mim. Só conseguia ver sua boca e nada mais._

_-Oi. Faz um tempo, né? – Ela perguntou. E dei um sorriso._

_-Sim. Faz tempo. Mas então...como se sente? Aquele garoto fez oque para você? – Eu perguntei. Digamos que sabemos muita coisa muita um do outro. Ela sorriu em resposta._

_-Ele e eu brigamos. – Falou. Como esse canalha, que nem deve existir, faz isso com uma garota legal dessa, que também não deve existir?_

_-Hum...Mas não fique assim.. Talvez vocês entendam. – Falei tentando consola-la._

_-Humm...Não encontrei meus pais. Acho que estão mortos. – Que? Coitada. Os pais mortos...Me lembro muito bem como eu fiquei quando pensei que minha mãe estava morta._

_-Não ache isso. Se eles estão diga somente que eles estão em um lugar melhor. - Falei._

_-Obrigada. Você sempre me ajuda. Se existir, você deve ter muitos amigos. - Como assim? Meus sonhos são doidos mesmo._

_-Claro. E se você existir, também deve ter muitos amigos. – Falei e logo depois acordei._

Acordei. Estava escuro. Olhei para o lado e Grover estava acordado, de vigia. E Annabeth, dormindo. Resolvi que estava na hora de falar sobre isso com alguém.

-Ei, Grover. – O chamei.

- Ahn? Ah, oi Percy. – Falou ele.

-Grover. Sabe...se lembra quando eu te falei sobre...- Olhei para Annabeth para chegar se ela estava mesmo dormindo. Quando me convenci que ela estava mesmo dormindo, olhei para Grover. – Se lembra de quando eu te falei sobre... Sobre uma garota que eu conheci? – Falei. Depois ele me olhou meio desconfiado. Eu entendia. Afinal eu e Annabeth estávamos namorando.

-Cara, se você estiver traindo a Annabeth, me desculpe. Mais eu não vou te perdoar, e eu vou co...- Nem deixei ele continuar.

-Não! Eu não estou traindo a Annabeth. Agora fala se lembra do que eu falei?

-Que você não conseguia ver o rosto dela e tal? Sim eu me lembro. – Respondeu ele me olhando um pouco desconfiado.

-Cara eu não to com outra não! Para de me olhar assim! – Falei em sussurro alto. Ok. Isso ficou estranho.

- Ok, ok! Agora me fala oque isso tem a ver?

-Essa garota...eu não sei se ela **existe**. – Falei e ele arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim Percy?

-Eu comecei a sonhar com ela. Desde que derrotamos Cronos. E hoje...no sonho. Ela disse: "Se existir, você deve ter muitos amigos". Isso significa alguma coisa? – Grover estava paralisado. Olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma aberração. Quando depois de alguns minutos. Ele começou a falar com ele mesmo.

-Meus Deuses! Oque eu faço? Tenho que avisar a Quíron. Tenho que avisa-lo! Tenho que avisa-lo! Não posso acreditar! Deve ser só engano...

-Ei! Grover, do que você tá falando? Oque tem demais? Era só um sonho não era? – Falei e ele olhou para mim.

-É melhor você rezar para que seja. Por que você já foi especial muitas vezes. Acho que já será novamente, Percy. – Ele repondeu. Como assim? Oque esse sátiro doido tá falando?

-Que? Do que você tá falando seu sátiro doido?

-Você e essa tal garota...tem uma ligação. Essa ligação se chama O Laço Escarlate. Percy, temos que voltar para o Acampamento. E tem que ser assim que o sol nascer. – Ele falou. Laço Escarlate? Nunca tinha ouvido falar... – Olha fica de vigia. Eu tenho que dormir um pouco.

-Ok. Eu preciso pensar um pouco mesmo. – Pode dormi.

-Ok só não se distraia entendeu? Não quero que ninguém morra hoje!

-Hahaha, muito engraçado. – Falei olhando para ele.

Mas não houve resposta. Ele já tinha adormecido. Olhei para Annabeth, e me lembrei do que Afrodite tinha me dito...Vario obstáculos. Iriam aparecer vários obstáculos. Foi oque ela disse. Minha cabeça diz que esse vai ser um obstáculo. Mas tem uma voizinha, que diz que isso não vai ser um obstáculo. Que isso vai ser algo muito importante para mim. É, eu nunca vou ter um ano normal, como um adolescente normal.

**Estação King's Cross – Passagem para a plataforma nove e meia – 11h00**

Estava andando em direção à passagem para a estação. Eu estava nervosa. Afinal eu tinha mudado muito. Depois que a guerra acabou eu comecei a perceber que com tudo isso acontecendo, eu tinha me esquecido, esquecido que eu era uma garota, que era uma adolescente. Tinha esquecido como era ser uma garota. Usar vestidos, dançar, se maquiar, mexer no cabelo. Essas coisas. Por isso, nessa semana comecei a criar esses pequenos costumes, e eu gostei do resultado por mais incrível que pareça. A Granger sabe-tudo, se arrumando, e ainda gostando disso. Harry disse que eu estava ótima, mas que não adiantava passar a Gina, por que, para ele, Gina era a melhor. Gina foi que me arrumou, não preciso nem falar como ela se sentiu, né? E Rony, bom, o Rony não para de olhar para as minhas pernas, então...eu acho que ele gostou. Mas oque mais mudou foi meu cabelo e minhas roupas. Eu usava uma maquiagem forte, com delineador, sombra, mascara para cílios, batom, e um monte de coisas, que Gina colocou no meu rosto. Meu cabelo ia até a minha cintura, liso com cachos nas pontas, e com luzes loiras, com uma franja e tudo. Eu estava com um short branco com listras azuis, e uns botões de lado, e uma blusa azul com umas linhas finas brancas, e uma sandália de salto plataforma que parecia ser de palha, com detalhes em branco e uma flor azul na ponta.

Eu e Gina atravessamos primeiro e logo vieram Harry e o Rony. A estação continuava a mesma. Estava me controlando para não chorar. Estava com tanta saudade de Hogwarts. Não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto. Até lembrar _daquilo_.

Meus pais. Onde será que eles estavam? Eu não sei.

Tentando esquecer isso, comecei a observar a tudo, até que encontrei Malfoy. Ele estava sozinho, todos que passavam por ele olhavam para ele com nojo, ódio, entre outras coisas. Então ele escolheu vir novamente para a escola. Ele tinha coragem, acho que eu no lugar dele, não viria...mas eu não estava. Eu não era ele, não fui uma comensal, não fui uma soncerina, não sou Draco Malfoy. Apesar de tudo eu percebi que ele não queria ter feito aquilo. No sexto ano, ele sequer me insultava...Ele merecia uma segunda chance.

Foi então que ele olhou para mim. Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso. E tentando ser legal, dei um sorriso para ele. E quando passamos por ele, para entrar no trem, parei meu carrinho e a Gina parou o dela perguntando oque foi. Nem respondi virei meu rosto para o Malfoy e falei:

-Olá Malfoy. Então decidiu estudar em Hogwarts esse ano? Pensei que não viria. – Falei em um tom normal. Nem simpático, nem frio. Afinal, era para recomeçar certo?

Ele olhou nos meus olhos e acho que ele entendeu. Se for para recomeçar, que recomeçasse todos.

-Sim Granger. Assim como você, o Potter, e o Weasley. Não fiz o sétimo ano. E por pedido de minha mãe, vim continuar em Hogwarts. – Falou ele me olhando sem aquele nojo presente sempre que nos encontrávamos. – E soube que a Weasley, vai para o sétimo estudar conosco. Seja bem vinda ao sétimo, Weasley. – Falou ele para a Gina. Depois ele se virou para o Rony e para o Harry. – Parabéns a vocês três. Potter, muito obrigado. Você salvou a vida de minha família. Ou melhor, de minha mãe. – Falou ele para o Harry. Meu sorriso aumentou um pouco. Estávamos indo bem.

-Hãnn...De nada Malfoy. Mas você foi corajoso, se tornou um deles, para salvar a sua mãe. Esse foi um ato nobre. – Falou o Harry. E logo depois Malfoy assentiu e se virou para mim.

-Obrigado Gran...Hermione. – Falou ele. E logo se encaminhou para dentro do trem. Todos os três olharam para mim.

-Que foi? Vocês disseram que isso era o começo de uma nova era. Sem preconceitos, sem Voldemort. Então isso não vale para todos? – Eles não poderiam estar falando serio. Fiquei olhando para eles. E logo o rosto de Harry e Gina se suavizaram.

-Você tem razão, Hermione. Todos nós iremos recomeçar. Todos. Sem exceções. – Falou Harry sorrindo. Mas Rony ainda estava com cara de raiva. E pela primeira vez ele falou.

-Vamos continuar a conversar, lá dentro. Quando acharmos nossa cabine. – Falou ele com raiva. Eu, Harry e Gina suspiramos e seguimos ele.

Link de como a Mione tá vestida e do cabelo dela.

.


	4. Capitulo 4 – ExInimigos, Conhecidos Des

**Capitulo 4 – Ex-Inimigos, Conhecidos Desconhecidos e Amigos.**

**Estávamos nos encarando há um tempo.** Era estranho isso. A garota que tinha achado tão bonita, que eu achei tão interessante, e agora estávamos nos dois aqui, a caminho de Hogwarts. É a vida dá voltas.

Já tinha se passado um tempo e ela já estava com o uniforme da casa Griffindor. Com os detalhes em dourado e vermelho.

-Hun... Espero que vá para a Grifínoria. Eu gostei de lá, e também você vai tá lá, né? – Falei com um sorriso amarelo. Ela olhou para mi e deu um sorriso tímido.

-É verdade... Espero que vá pra lá, Percy! – Falou ela aumento o sorriso. Ela parecia estar triste. O sorriso era tão forçado.

-Hermione... Por que sorri desse jeito? – Falei me arrastando para a beira do banco em que estávamos. Ela estava na minha frente. –Olha, sei que não nos conhecemos a pouco mais de uma hora, mas... Eu não sei. É como se eu te conhecesse a mais tempo do que isso. E eu me sinto preocupado com você. Então faz um favor para mim? – Falei pegando suas mãos e olhando em seus olhos. – Fala o do por que você tá assim. Não gosto de vê-la assim. – E fiquei olhando para ela.

Vi ela olhando para mim com curiosidade. Logo vi uma lagrima escorrendo pelo rosto pálido dela. Levei minha mão até seu rosto e enxuguei a lagrima lentamente, logo depois deixando minha mão acariciar seu rosto. Vi um sorriso triste crescer no rosto dela, e ela colocou uma das mãos dela em cima da minha que estava em seu rosto.

-Percy... Posso deitar no seu colo? – Perguntou ela um pouco vermelha. Dei um pequeno sorriso e tirei minha mão do seu rosto e sentei no canto do mesmo banco que ela. Ela sorriu e colocou a cabeça no meu colo. Os seus longos cabelos ao redor da minha coxa. – Para você entender Percy, terei que contar toda minha história. Por algum motivo, sei que posso confiar em você, apesar de eu não te conhecer muito. Mas vou te avisar. A história é muito longa. – Sorri com oque ela disse. Eu também confiava nela.

-Não tem problema Hermione. Só estamos no começo da viajem.

**Eu acabei **contando tudo para ele. Sobre como meus pais eram estranhos comigo. Cheios de segredos que eu nunca entendia. Sobre meus seis anos em Hogwarts. Sobre a guerra. Sobre Ronald.

No final disso ele me contou sobre sua vida. Meu Deus! Ele era um semideus! Clero que prometi para ele que iria guardar segredos. Ele também disse que não poderia falar de quem ele era filha porque seria contra as regras e tal. Mas não liguei. Ele disse que estava aqui para uma missão secreta e que ele não poderia me falar. Ele me contou sobre sua namorada Annabeth, sobre seus primos, seus amigos, suas aventuras.

Agora ele estava deitado no meu colo, enquanto eu estava mechando no cabelo bagunçado dele, estávamos em um silêncio bom. Ele estava de olhos fechado em quanto eu ficava revezando entre olhar para seu rosto e olhar pela janela, dava para ver que já estávamos chegando. Em menos de 10 minutos eu supus. Eu e ele já estávamos com o uniforme, já que tínhamos vestidos há muito tempo.

Desviei os olhos da janela e olhei para o rosto sereno de Percy. Ele estava tão calmo, dei um pequeno sorriso. Fiquei olhando para ele, enquanto bagunçava de leve seu cabelo. Fui tirada de meus pensamentos por uma batida na porta. Levantei-me de leve colocando a cabeça de Percy no banco de leve para não acorda-lo. Abri uma fenda da porta e vi um garoto do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa.

-Olá, só passei para avisar que já estamos chegando. Obrigada, e desculpa encomendar. – Falou ele com um sorriso amigável. Devolvi o sorriso para ele, e acenei com a cabeça avisando que eu tinha entendido. Fechei a porta e olhei para Percy que ainda estava dormindo calmamente no banco. Fui até ele e me ajoelhei ao lado de sua cabeça olhei para ele sorrindo de leve, e abaixei meus lábios até sua testa. Dei um beijo na sua testa e falei com a voz baixinha no ouvido dele.

-Percy, levante-se. Já estamos chegando. – Falei e levantei meu rosto. Fiquei olhando para ele até que vi abrindo um dos olhos.

-Já estamos chegando? – Perguntou ele. Acenei de leve com a cabeça. Ele se levantou e sentou-se no banco, deixando que as pernas abertas já que eu estava ajoelhada na frente dele. Ele colocou os cotovelos nas pernas dele, e usou as mãos dele de apoio para o rosto dele, então ficou olhando para o meu rosto.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo até começamos a rir que nem hienas.

-Hey, hey Mia! – Olhei para ele. Ele tinha me dado esse apelido, dizendo que Mione e Mi todo mundo usava. E que ele queria algo que somente _ele_ me chamasse.

-Sim, Percy?

-Por que não fazemos uma promessa? – Perguntou ele me olhando.

-Uma promessa? – Perguntei arqueando uma das minhas sobrancelhas.

-Sim. Uma promessa que ira durar nossa vida. Que tal? – Ele perguntou, descendo do banco e ficando sentado no chão, com as pernas deles jugadas ao meu redor. Olhei para ele por um momento antes de me levantar e me sentar de costas pra ele e ele colocar o queixo dele no pescoço.

-Uma promessa? Para nossas vidas? – Perguntei sem olhar para ele. Senti-o acenar com a cabeça enquanto brincava com as minhas mãos que eram pequenas perto dele. – Do que se trata a promessa Sr. Jackson? – Perguntei irônica e ri quando ele esfregou seu nariz no meu pescoço.

-A Srta. Granger está disposta a ouvir minha humilde proposta? – Perguntou ele rindo no meu pescoço.

-Pare de enrolar Percy! Estou curiosa! – Falei impaciente. Senti-o colocar suas mãos grandes uma de cada lado da minha cintura e me virar fazendo com que eu de frente para ele com minhas pernas do lado das suas.

-Ok, ok! – Falou ele. Logo depois um olhar serio no rosto mas olhos estavam suaves. – Mia, me prometa que estaremos sempre juntos. E que nunca, nada e nem ninguém vai nos separar. E que vamos contar tudo um pro outro. E sempre vamos nos ajudar. Que não iremos acreditarem nada em que pessoas falam de um de nos. Estaremos sempre juntos, ok? – Falou ele olhando para os meus olhos. Olhei para ele e então dei um sorriso enorme e joguei meus braços ao redor dos seus ombros.

-Eu prometo Percy. E você? – Perguntei em seu ouvido.

-Sempre, Mia! – Falou ele rindo e me abraçando. Ri e retribui o abraço com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Logo saímos e estávamos no meio de todos. Vi Hagrid e sorri. Logo esse sorriso morreu quando vi Ronald com Harry. Eu não tinha nada com o Harry, ele ainda era o meu melhor amigo, mas Ronald Weasley não mais.

Senti alguém segurar a minha mão e entrelaçar os dedos nos meus. Virei para ver o garoto muito mais alto que eu ao meu lado. Percy estava olhando para mim e sorrindo tristemente. Sorri para ele e logo ouvi Hagrid gritar.

-PRIMEIROS ANOS E ALUNOS TRANSFERIDOS, POR AQUI! – Hagrid gritou. Olhei para Percy com os olhos tristes, ele olhou para mim e deu outro sorriso triste. Eu apertei sua mão e ele beijou minha bochecha e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Vou sentar ao seu lado, ok? Só aguente um pouco. Sempre juntos, não é? – Falou ele me mostrando o dedo mindinho. Ri da infantilidade dele e levei meu dedo até o dele.

-Sempre juntos. – Falei sorrindo para ele.

Ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta. Vi Percy correndo até uma garota que provavelmente era Annabeth e um garoto que usava muletas junto com uma garota e um garoto de cabelos pretos. Sorri e fui à procura de uma carruagem, vi Ronald, Gina, Harry e Luna entrarem numa. Virei-me e dei de cara com Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini que estavam indo para uma carruagem. Suspirei e corri até eles. Quando Draco estava preste a entrar eu toquei no ombro dele. Ele se virou e pareceu surpreso. Dei um sorriso amarelo para ele.

-Hey, posso ir com vocês?

**Estava **junto com Annabeth e Grover no barco em direção ao castelo. Já dava para ver o castelo. E tenho que dizer. Era o lugar mais legal que eu já tinha visto na minha vida.

Eu estava segurando a mão de Annabeth. Não estava mais com raiva dela. A única coisa era que estava batucando na minha cabeça era Mia. Será que ela estava bem? Espero que sim.

Mas não importa em que casa eu caia. Eu vou sentar ao lado dela.


	5. Not a chapter! IMPORTANT!

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from some people on dA! This is effect everyone on this sight and so many others!

On dA, I saw some journal posts telling everyone that SOPA is back. This bill threatens to take away our freedoms on the internet is sadly, back. Not only is it back, but apparently it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon.

That is one of the highest forms of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go, this one right here and dA.

I am telling everyone this because it will effect us all here on Fanfiction, because this site will be attacked too. A fanfiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their story, or a character from Bleach and so on. You think that I am exaggerating this? I assure you if this passes it will not be long, because once this bill from Hell is passed then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series.

Artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This will effect us all and we can not let it happen. I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
